Short-Fuze (G.I. Joe)
Short-Fuze is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original mortar soldier and debuted in 1982. Profile His real name is Eric W. Friestadt, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Short-Fuze was born in Chicago, Illinois. His primary military specialty is artillery and his secondary military specialty is infantry engineer. Short-Fuze is logical and sensitive. He also has a noticeable temper, hence his code-name. Short-Fuze comes from a military family (his father and grandfather were both career Top Sergeants). He enjoys abstract mathematics and can plot artillery azimuths and triangulations in his head. Short-Fuze received advanced infantry training, and specialized education in artillery school and engineer school. He is a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, M79 grenade launcher, M-2 60mm light mortar, M-1 81mm medium mortar, and the M1911A1 Auto Pistol. Toys Short-Fuze was first released as an action figure in 1982. Comics Marvel Comics Short-Fuze is one of the original members of the team, appearing in the premiere, double-sized issue. All the Joes take part in an effort to rescue a peace activist that Cobra forces had kidnapped and taken to one of their many bases, this one an island separate from the more well-known Cobra Island. The activist is safely freed.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982) Short-Fuze plays a support role in a mission to investigate a Cobra stronghold in the middle of mid-town Manhattan. The Joes soon storm the building with things bad and despite their best efforts, Scarlett, Zap and Snake-Eyes are kidnapped. They later free themselves. In this issue, the code-name is spelled with an s, 'Short-Fuse'.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #10 (April 1983) Short-Fuze participates in the unsuccessful pursuit of Cobra Commander through the outskirts of Washington D.C..G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #19 A Joe team escorts the Cobra ninja Storm-Shadow to the island prison of Alcatraz. Short-Fuze pilots the boat.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25 During a party celebrating the repair of Joe HQ, General Austin transfers Short-Fuse and all of the original G.I. Joe members to administrative duties; the newer men and women are to be field officers.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) Like all Joes, Short-Fuze participates in the invasion of Springfield, a Cobra controlled town.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #50 He later takes part in another invasion, this time of Cobra Island, a separate land mass, to help neutralize the Cobra civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-76 Devil's Due Short-Fuze and the Joes invade the island for a second time as Serpentor had used it to establish an army that answered only to him.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24-25 (2003) Short-Fuze is a support character in the flashback series G.I.Joe: Declassified that examines the early days of the Joe team.G.I.Joe: Declassified #1-3 (June–October 2006) Cartoons Sunbow He first appeared in the G.I. Joe animated series in the A Real American Hero mini-series. He was voiced by Frank Welker. In the mini-series, he was generally featured alongside another Joe, Steeler; for example, the two teamed with Clutch to create a killer satellite that was used unsuccessfully to destroy the Relay Star Satellite. He later paired up with Steeler again to man a copter during "Operation Big Lift." In the "Revenge of Cobra" mini-series, Short-Fuze is one the Joes who deliver Cobra Commander to Blackwater Prison and then try to recapture him when Zartan breaks him out. He also is part of the defense of Washington DC. Short-Fuze is part of a group of Joes who battle Cobra in the terrorist group's attempt to steal all the gold in Fort Knox. When the Joes have to chase Cobra on horseback, Short-Fuze is one of those who have trouble getting on their horse. G.I. Joe: The Movie Short-Fuze is seen briefly taking part in the battle at the Statue of Liberty in the opening to G.I. Joe: The Movie. References External links * Short-Fuze at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from Chicago, Illinois Category:Fictional characters from Illinois Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters